


What makes you happy

by liar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/pseuds/liar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is crouching beside him, playing with his gun. “What makes you happy?”<br/>He makes a sad little smile “I don’t know”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/gifts).



_It’s pitch black but he doesn’t feel lost or nervous: he’s right where he’s supposed to be, clutching his shield and waiting for the door in front of him to open; there’s plenty of light on the other side, so he can wait._

_Sam is crouching beside him, playing with his gun. “What makes you happy?”_

_He makes a sad little smile “I don’t know”._

 

Steve sighs, rubbing his forehead on the pillow. That was a weird dream, considering he completely forgot about that conversation he had with Sam almost five years ago.

Well, at least it wasn’t a nightmare.

Sunlight is creeping through the shutters, he definitely slept in later than usual. He twists to face the other side of the bed, but there’s no one there.  
He sits up, slightly anxious. The room is empty, the whole apartment seems empty, not a single sound coming from anywhere.

 “Bucky?” he calls, almost reaching for the shield leaning on his nightstand.

“Good morning America, you took your time today huh?”

Steve lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding; of course Bucky is a freaking _cat_. He chuckles at himself, he doesn’t even know why he was so on edge in the first place.

Guess he’s just too used to wake up with Bucky tangled up between his legs, now.

His boyfriend is drying himself off with a towel, hair still wet.

Steve grabs his arm and tugs him until he leans over to kiss him.

“Hi” smiles Bucky, sitting beside him.

Steve lies his head on Bucky’s shoulder, breathing him in. “Smell good”

Bucky chuckles, leaving a kiss in his hair.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” grumbles Steve.  
“Aw, you looked so cute, taking up the whole bed and all. Besides, I thought your ass might’ve been tired from yesterday”.

Steve shoves him “Bucky!”

“What? You like it when I talk dirt to you” he whispers in his hear, with that low voice that he _knows_ sends a shiver through Steve’s spine every time.

“Stop it”

“Alright, alright. There’s coffee waiting for you” Bucky gets up and goes get dressed, swaying his hips to make Steve laughs.

Steve’s sketchbook is still open on his nightstand, with an unfinished portrait of Bucky posing in a very sexy pose for him, a grin on his face.

Bucky is humming under his breath, glancing at Steve every now and then.

Steve finally gets up, hugging him from behind and kissing him on the neck.

Bucky sighs happily and bend his head, leaving him more space, then turns around to look at him. “You know I love you, right?”

Steve’s heart pounds slightly faster. It's so rare that of the two of them Bucky's the one telling "I love you" first and not as a response.

Steve smiles the biggest smile “I know”.

They lean against each other for a while.

What makes Steve happy? He thinks he knows, now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Post Civil War (or, Civil War never happened, your choice).  
> Also, please bear in mind that English is not my first language.  
> Beta: @beesp


End file.
